finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Benutzerboxen
;Mahlzeit! ;D Nachdem also darüber entschieden wurde, Benutzerboxen im Almanach einzuführen, werden wir hier nun (wie angedroht >D) darüber diskutieren, welche wir denn ganz allgemein haben wollen und wie das jeweilige Design auszusehen hat. Dabei werden wir uns wohl zwangsläufig etwas an den Amis und deren Boxen (wer sich unter Benutzerboxen nichts vorstellen kann, sollte unbedingt einmal Klick machen) orientieren, jedoch wäre es natürlich wünschens- und anstrebenswert, ganz eigene Designs hervorzubringen >DD Es gilt also die Devise: Her mit allen Vorschlägen, die euch in den Sinn kommen! BITTE ERST LESEN!!! Geht einfach zur Überschrift der jeweiligen Boxfraktion, klickt auf "Bearbeiten" und schreibt hin, welche Benutzerboxen euch dazu einfallen und wie ihr euch deren Design und Text vorstellt! Fehlt eine Boxrubrik, die es eurer Meinung nach unbedingt geben sollte, dann legt dazu eine neue Überschrift an! Beachtet auch, dass nicht nur das Was zählt, sondern vor allem das Wie und dass es nichts macht, wenn bereits ein Design oder ein Text vorgeschlagen wurden, vielleicht kommt euch ja eine viel bessere Idee, die ihr am besten einfach dazu schreibt! BITTE ERST LESEN!!! ;Und los geht's! Persönliches Geschlecht ;Männlich *'Design:' Ein Bild des Marssymbols. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 13:31, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer ist männlich. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 13:31, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Weiblich *'Design:' Ein Bild des Venussymbols. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 13:31, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer ist weiblich. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 13:31, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Herkunft ;Deutschland, Österreich, Schweiz, USA, GB, Spanien (kA, wer sonst noch so reinschauen könnte xD (... und sich das dann auch auf die Benutzerseite pappt *hust* bei unseren 10.000.000 Usern ;P)) *'Design:' Flaggen und passende Farben, die den Flaggen entnohmen wurden. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer kommt aus ___. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Sprachen (Da das der eigentliche Urspung der "Babels" ist ;P) ;Muttersprache Deutsch, Deutsch, Englisch, Spanisch, Italienisch, Französisch, Latein (>D) *'Design:' Wie in der Wikipedia, nur ohne Levelunterteilung (sondern vllt so ne Lücke, wo man selbst "schlecht", "bisschen", "gut" oder so reinschreiben kann). --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer kann ___ ___. (bzw. Dieser Nutzer spricht Deutsch als Muttersprache.) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Religion --> s. Amis (das lässt sich anders nämlich kaum umsetzen) + Der Blaue Orden Sternzeichen ;Widder, Stier, Zwilling, Krebs, Löwe, Jungfrau, Waage, Skorpion, Schütze, Steinbock, Wassermann, Fisch *'Design:' Esper-Bilder aus FFXII (s. Amis). --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:10, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer hat das Sternzeichen ___. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Netzwerke und Messenger ;Facebook / Twitter / ICQ / Skype / MSN / eMail / YouTube *'Design:' Jew. Logos, bei eMail ein Briefumschlag. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:10, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Fratzenbuch und Zwitscher: Du findest diesen Nutzer auch in/auf ___. (Netzwerkname mit Link unterlegt.) Rest: Diesen Nutzer kannst du auf ___ unter ___ erreichen. (bzw. An diesen Nutzer kannst du dich per eMail wenden. Seine Adresse ist ___. / Dieser Nutzer hat einen eigenen Kanal (Link zum Kanal) auf YouTube.) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:00, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Bezug zum Almanach Allgemeines ;Rechte des Users *'Design:' Da es diese Vorlage nur für Rollbacks, Admins und Bürokraten gibt, kann man jew. das passende Bild von Gilgamesch aus FFV nehmen^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:00, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer ist ein ___. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Neulingsbegrüßer *'Design:' *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer liebt es, Neulinge zu begrüßen. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Letzte Änderungen-Stalker *'Design:' *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer stalkt die Letzten Änderungen. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Zufällige Seite-Stöberer *'Design:' *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer macht die Zufällige Seiten unsicher. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Mitglied seit *'Design:' Almanach-Logo (Monobook, wegen passenderem Format) mit passender Farbe. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer ist seit dem ___ im Almanach angemeldet. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Kaktor-Vorlage der Amis (das ist total knuffig xDD) *'Design:' s. dort --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer verbringt hier viel zu viel Zeit und sollte endlich den Computer ausmachen... nach dem nächsten Edit. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Editcounter *'Design:' Das mit den Chocobos (s. Amis). --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:10, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer hat über ___ Edits. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Mogry-Vorlage der Amis (einfach weil es wahr ist und der Mogry super dazu passt ;P) *'Design:' s. dort --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer ist der Ansicht, dass die Anzahl der Edits nicht unbedingt den Gehalt der Beiträge wiedergibt. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Andere Wikis *'Text': Diesen Nutzer findet man auch in ___ unter dem Namen ___. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Wikipedia *'Design:' Logo + passende Farbe --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 22:18, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;FF-Wiki (en) *'Design:' Logo + passende Farbe --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 22:18, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;KH-Wiki (de) *'Design:' Logo (Wikia-Ausschnitt) + passende Farbe --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 22:18, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Square Enix Heaven (a.k.a. Yuukis Wikis^^") *'Design:' Spiele Hat durchgespielt/Mag/Mag nicht ;FF-Hauptreihe, wichtige Ableger und KH *'Design:' s. Amis. (ist die einfachste Methode, das umzusetzen) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:10, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer hat ___ durchgespielt. (bzw. auch: Dieser Nutzer hat die Hauptreihe bis auf ___ durchgespielt.) Dieser Nutzer ist ein Fan von ___. Dieser Nutzer hasst ____. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Andere Spiele (Können auch gerne durchgestrichen werden xD Ich spamm hier nur mal eben rein, was mir aber echt nur ganz spontan, ohne Überlegen einfällt *in Deckung geh* und einigermaßen bekannt ist (persönliche Boxen kann man sich dann ja noch selbst machen, das hier sind die allgemeinen! Bitte beachten!)) ;Zelda *'Design:' Ein Bild von Link und/oder Prinzessin Zelda (vllt aus "Wind Waker" oder "Phantom Hourglass") --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 18:37, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Benutzer ist der Retter des Königreichs Hyrule. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 10:30, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Mario *'Design:' Eine klassische Mario Figur aus Super Mario Land. :D --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 21:50, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer ist Klempner und rettet nebenbei des Öfteren das Pilzkönigreich!--[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 21:50, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Pokémon *'Design:' Ein Bild von einem beliebigem Logo oder Pikachu (weil es das bekannteste ist :P) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 18:37, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Design:' Oder wie wär's mit nem Pokeball? :D --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 21:58, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer ist der größte Pokémon-Meister der Welt. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 21:58, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Castlevania *'Design:' *'Text:' Dracula selbst fürchtet sich vor diesem Nutzer! ;Metroid *'Design:' *'Text': Dieser Nutzer durchsucht tiefe Höhlensysteme auf der Jagd nach Metroids! ;Devil May Cry *'Design:' Ein schickes Bildchen von Dante aus DMC. *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer bringt Teufel zum Weinen. --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 21:50, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Bayonetta (Go Katzii *g*) *'Design:' ganz klar! Hier kommt mein Avatar-Bild aus Skype rein >D Bayonetta ftw! *'Text:' Wenn es etwas in dieser Welt gibt, das dieser Nutzer hasst, dann sind es Küchenschaben und heulende Kleinkinder. --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 21:50, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Resident Evil *'Design:' Ein Bild von einem kleinen netten Zombie >D --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 18:37, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer lehrt Zombies das Fürchten! --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 21:58, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Parasite Eve *'Design:' Ein Bild von Aya Brea (am besten irgendein Artwork) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 18:37, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer ist Mitglied bei der M.I.T.F. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 10:30, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Harvest Moon *'Design:' Eine Kuh mit grünem Hintergrund :D --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:24, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer ist ein Freak of Nature! --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 21:50, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Metal Gear Solid *'Design:' Ein Bild vom coolsten Agenten der Welt neben James Bond, Solid Snake ;D --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 13:22, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer ist ein Mitglied des Elitekommandos FOX-HOUND. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 13:22, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Chrono Trigger *'Design:' Ein Bild vom Hauptcharakter Chrono. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 13:22, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Filme und Animation ;Das ganze FF-Geblubber halt. (Ich wäre ziemlich dagegen, hier iwelche anderen Filme o.Ä. reinzupacken!): Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children / Final Fantasy: Die Mächte in dir / Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals / Last Order: Final Fantasy VII / Final Fantasy: Unlimited *'Design:' s. Amis. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:10, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer hat ___ gesehen. Dieser Nutzer ist ein Fan von ___. Dieser Nutzer hasst ____. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:10, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Charaktere ;Zu jedem FF/KH-Spiel Boxen mit den wichtigsten Charas *'Design:' Eine Abbildung des jew. Charas und ein Zitat von ihm oder über ihn. *'Text:' (Charakter und in Klammern das Zitat, z.B. Squall Leonhart (...)) **'FFI:' Dieser Nutzer ist ein Krieger/Novize/Dieb/Rotmagier/Heiler/Schwarzmagier. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:26, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFI:' Matoya (Dieser Nutzer spricht mit Besen.) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 21:24, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFI:' Elfenprinz (Dieser Nutzer könnte jahrelang durchschlafen.) --[[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 16:54, 25. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFII:' Imperator Mateus (Dieser Nutzer möchte die Welt beherrschen.) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 11:19, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFIII:' Unei (Dieser Nutzer spricht mit einem Papagei.) --[[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 16:54, 25. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFIV:' **'FFV:' Bartz (Dieser Nutzer liebt es, die Welt zu bereisen.) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 15:59, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFVI:' Terra (Dieser Nutzer hat Angst vor seinen versteckten Kräften.) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 15:59, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFVI:' Ultros (Dieser Nutzer ist ein Kraken königlicher Tinte!) --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:38, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFVII:' Sephiroth (Dieser Nutzer wurde vom Planeten auserwählt.) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 11:19, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ***'CC:FFVII:' Genesis (Dieser Nutzer ist ein Genesianer. (Für alle, die nicht wissen, was das ist: Die Mails vom Fanclub von Genesis werden in Zacks Handy im Ordner Genesianer abgelegt.))--[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 21:54, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ***'CC:FFVII:' Zack (Dieser Nutzer möchte gerne ein Held sein.) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 11:19, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ***'DoC:FFVII:' Vincent (Diesem Nutzer bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als die Welt zu retten.) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 15:59, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFVIII:' Squall (Dieser Nutzer hat geträumt, er wäre ein Vollidiot.) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:26, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFVIII:' Squall2 (Dieser Nutzer wird hier auf dich warten. Versprochen.) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:55, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFVIII:' Irvine (Karten? Dieser Nutzer spielt nur mit Waffen und Mädchen.) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:26, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFVIII:' Cifer (Dieser Nutzer lebt für seinen romantischen Traum.) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:55, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFVIII': Cifer2 (Dieser Nutzer setzt dich auf DIE LISTE! Nimm dich also besser in Acht!) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 12:20, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFVIII:' Quistis (Dieser Nutzer ist so beliebt, dass er einen eigenen Fanclub besitzt.) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:55, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFVIII:' Xell (H-hast du ein Hotdog für diesen Nutzer übrig?) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:55, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFVIII:' Artemisia (Dieser Nutzer verneint das Dasein.) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 10:00, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFVIII:' Rinoa (Du wirst diesen Nutzer mööögen!) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 11:39, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFVIII:' Selphie *würgs* (Dieser Nutzer liiieeebt Züüüge!~) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 11:39, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFVIII:' Edea (Dieser Nutzer ist eine Hexe.) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 12:20, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFVIII:' Laguna (Dieser Nutzer hat keine Ahnung, wo es eigentlich lang geht.) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 12:20, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFVIII:' Kiros (Diesem Nutzer ist ohne seine Freunde langweilig.) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 12:20, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFVIII:' Ward (Dieser Nutzer ist kein Mensch vieler Worte.) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 12:20, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFVIII:' SeeD (Dieser Nutzer ist ein Elite-SeeD vom Rang A.) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 12:20, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFIX:' Zidane (Dieser Nutzer braucht keinen Grund, um anderen zu helfen.) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 11:19, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFIX:' Vivi (Dieser Nutzer existiert vielleicht gar nicht.) --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:38, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFIX:' Garnet (Diesen Nutzer DÜNKT es, dass du deine Pflanzen mal wieder düngen solltest!) (was besseres ist mir erstmal nicht eingefallen xDDD) --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:38, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFIX:' Steiner (Dieser Nutzer ist auf der Suche nach dem Sinn des Lebens.) --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:38, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFIX:' Freia (Dieser Nutzer hat Angst davor in Vergessenheit zu geraten.) --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:38, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFIX:' Eiko (Dieser Nutzer redet von sich selbst nur in der dritten Person.)--[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:38, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFIX:' Mahagon (Andere Menschen erschließen sich diesem Nutzer nicht.)--[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:38, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFIX:' Quina (Aus dem natürlichen Verhalten dieses Nutzers, kann unsereins noch Lehre ziehen!) **'FFIX:' Beatrix (Dieser Nutzer erledigt 1000 Trolle mit einem Streich!) --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:38, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFX: '''Tidus (Dieser Nutzer ist ein Star Spieler) [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ]][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'''D Adamo]] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:47, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFX:' Wakka ( Dieser Nutzer ist eine Niete in Sport) [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:51, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFXI:' **'FFXII:' Basch (Dieser Nutzer weiß etwas von Käfigen.) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 15:59, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFXII:' Balthier (Dieser Nutzer kann ein Flugschiff fliegen.) [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:47, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFXII:' Fran ( Dieser Nutzer ist sehr alt) [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:51, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFXIII:' **'FFXIV:' **'KH:' Sora (Dieser Nutzer ist der Auserwählte des Schlüsselschwerts.) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 11:19, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Musik ;Zu jedem FF mind. ein Track ;P *'Design:' *'Text:' (Song und in Klammern ein dazu passender Text, der auf den Song hindeutet, z.B. Maybe I'm a Lion (Vielleicht ist dieser Nutzer ein Löwe.)) **'FFI:' Matoya's Cave (Dieser Benutzer wohnt in einer zauberhaften Höhle.) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:53, 8. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFII:' **'FFIII:' **'FFIV:' **'FFV:' **'FFVI:' **'FFVII:' One-Winged Angel (Dieser Nutzer ist ein Engel mit nur einem Flügel.) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:48, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFVIII:' Maybe I'm a Lion (Vielleicht ist dieser Nutzer ein Löwe.) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:48, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFVIII:' Liberi Fatali (Dieser Nutzer ist ein Kind des Schicksals.) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:48, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFIX:' You're Not Alone (Dieser Benutzer ist nicht alleine auf dieser Welt.) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 13:09, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFIX:' Something to protect (Dieser Nutzer hat etwas, was er beschützen möchte!) --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:38, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFIX:' The Place I'll return to (Dieser Nutzer hat einen Ort, an den er immer wieder zurückkehren kann.) --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:38, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFIX:' Dark Messenger (Dieser Nutzer ist ein Dunkler Bote.) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:48, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFX: '''Otherworld (Dieser Nutzer kommt aus einer anderen Welt) [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ]][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'''D Adamo]] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:25, 25. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'FFXI:' **'FFXII:' **'FFXIII:' **'KH:' Lord of the Castle (Dieser Nutzer ist der Herrscher über ein Schloss.) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 18:32, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) **'KH:' Destiny's Force (Dieser Nutzer glaubt an die Macht des Schicksals.) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 18:32, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Anderes Besondere Auszeichnungen in FF-Spielen ... und KH, falls vorhanden *kA* Hat den und den Superboss besiegt *'Design: '''Der Richter. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ]][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'''D Adamo]] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:50, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer hat den Richter besiegt. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:50, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Design:' Schwarzer Valfaris. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:30, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer hat die Schwarzen Bestia besiegt. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:30, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Design:' Feral Chaos. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:30, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer hat den Gott der Zwitracht besiegt. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:30, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Konsolen/Browser ;PS1, PS2, PS3, PSP, Xbox 360, NES, SNES, GameCube, Wii, GBA, DS, 3DS (nur Konsolen, auf denen es auch FF-/KH-Spiele gibt gehören hier rein...) *'Design:' Logo der Konsole. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:10, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer besitzt ein/e ___. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:10, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;? *'Design:' Fragezeichen (s. Amis) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:10, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Diesem Nutzer ist es egal, für welche Konsole ein Spiel ist, solange man Spaß haben kann. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:10, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Firefox, Chrome, Internet Explorer *'Design:' Logo des Browsers. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:10, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer bevorzugt ___. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:10, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Die Anti-IE-Box der Amis xD *'Design:' s. dort --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:10, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer denkt, dass alle Nutzer, die den Internet Explorer bevorzugen, bekommen, was sie verdienen. (mit entspr. Verlinkungen xDDD) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:10, 5. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Beschwörungen ;Leviathan *'Design:' Sprite-Ausschnitt aus FFVI. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 19:21, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer herrscht über das Wasser. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 19:21, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Diabolos *'Design:' Ausschnitt aus einem Bild zu FFVIII. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 19:21, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer ist ein Bote des Schattens. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 19:22, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Shiva *'Design:' Das Menü-Bild aus FF VIII. --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:17, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer ist die Königin des Eises. (ja, ok man hätte auch schreiben können: "Dieser Nutzer ist arktisch kuhl" (xD), aber das hat wenig mit FF zu tun) --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 17:17, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Ifrit *'Design:' Der Sprite-Ausschnitt aus FFV. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 19:21, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer lässt dich im Höllenfeuer schmoren. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 19:21, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ;Bahamut *'Design:' Sprite-Ausschnitt aus FFV. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 19:21, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer ist der König der Drachen. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 19:21, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Alexander *'Design:' Das Bild aus FFIX. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:03, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer ist ein Schutzherr. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:03, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Zodiarche *'Design': Das Bild aus FFXII. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:03, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *'Text:' Dieser Nutzer wird selbst von den Göttern gefürchtet. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:03, 7. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ---- Kommentare Mir gefallen so ziemlich alle Entwürfe der Boxen und die meisten sollten so beibehalten werden, wie sie sind. Als einziges könnte man Religion aber weglassen, weil das in meinen Augen nicht so wichtig ist. Aus diesem Grund: Habt Vertrauen zum Atheismus!!! (Solltet ihr noch kein "Anhänger" sein :P) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 16:13, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :oO *döööt* Falsche Antworten, Cloud xDD Wir guttenbergen nicht nur einfach von den Amis, wir stellen auch was Eigenes auf die Beine! >D Und außerdem wird es auch eine Box zu Blues Orden geben bei Religion oO was bist du nur für ein FFF... *tsts* --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:23, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Ein FFF, der Spaß versteht :P (auch wenn den manche hier anscheinend nicht haben...). Natürlich wäre es eine Schande, wenn ich den Kult des blauen Großmeisters vergessen würde, zu dem wir im Geheimen doch alle gehören >D (direkt danach folgt auch schon die dunkle Seite der Keksmacht *muahahaha*...) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 16:39, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Na da fängts ja schon mal gut an :D Mir gefällt mit den Sternzeichen als Esper von FF 12. Vielleicht sollte man was über die Herkunft oder so machen. Zum Beispiel ich komm ... her. Oder so. die haben ja sowas über beschwörungen. Vieleicht sollte man das Sortiment erweitern. Vielleicht noch so was ,, der hat Facebook". Das System der Benutzerboxen ist aber ziemlich erweiterungsfähig. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:58, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::Hm, mit Land haben wir das schon. Sollen wir das mit Bundesland oder Stadt auch noch machen? :D Schreib's dazu!^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 19:01, 1. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::Lies dir genau durch, was ganz oben steht und schau dir die Liste mal etwas sorgfältiger an ;) Beschwörungen und Herkunft sind bereits dabei, doch ich sehe es nicht ein, alles selbst zu machen :P Ihr sollt hinschreiben, welche Boxen genau ihr zu einem Thema wollt, wie der Text aussieht und wie das Design sein sollte. Zudem sollt ihr eure Vorschläge und Ideen direkt in die Liste hineinschreiben! Ich werde auch noch paar Sachen ergänzen, aber erst will ich sehen, was von euch so kommt. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:53, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::::Wenn das so ist, dann möchte ich gerne die Boxen zum Thema "Andere Spiele" machen. Ein paar Ideen zu den einzelnen Designs hab ich auch schon: z.B. gibt es bei Zelda ein kleines Bild von Link, bei Pokemon eins von Pikachu (ist halt das bekannteste ;P) und bei Resident Evil eins mit einem netten kleinen Zombie >D Was mich auch noch ansprechen würde, sind vllt die Boxen zur "Musik", aber da muss ich nochmal nachdenken :) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 18:00, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Dann schreibs doch gleich mal rein^^ Wer genau was macht, entscheiden wir, wenn die Liste (nahezu) fertig ist. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:02, 4. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::::So eine Box wäre cool wo steht ob oder welchen Meilenstein er geschrieben hat. Und da es hier nicht so viele Ehrentitel gibt wäre es cool wie so etwas in der Art: Dieser Nutzer ist der Experte für FF__. oder so. Ma sollte so eine Art "Patenzweig" machen. Damit meine ich, dass wenn sich hier einer anmeldet, dass man ihn jemanden zuteilt der ihn helfen kann. Zum Beispiel bei mir war es Del Norte. Er hat mir geholfen. Man könnte es so ungefähr schreiben: Dieser Nutzer ist (hier des passende Wort einfügen, mir ist kein passendes eingefallen.) von ____. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:08, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Es ist eigentlich nicht vorgesehen hier irgendwelche Patenschaften zu vergeben. Erstens weiß man nicht, wie lange die Nutzer bleiben, zweitens hat nicht jeder Nutzer hier immer Zeit. Dass es bei dir DelNorte war, der sich meistens um dich gekümmert hat, ist zufällig geschehen und daher ist es unpraktisch solche Zuordnungen zu machen. Wer helfen kann, der hilft auch ohne große Zuordnung oder Extra-Aufforderung. Außerdem steckt auch ein gewisser Druck und Zwang hinter so einer Sache und sowas würde ich nicht befürworten. Die Zusammenarbeit im Wiki soll locker und spaßig sein und bleiben. --[[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 16:30, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Sehe ich auch so. Ich helfe eigentlich immer und jedem, ganz egal, wer mir da über den Weg läuft. Meistens ist aber jemand anderes schon schneller ;) [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 18:32, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Wie wäre es mit erfüllten Missionen. Nicht usere, sonder im Spiel. Zum Beispiel in FF X: Dieser Nutzer hat die Solaris Waffen erschaffen. Oder in FF XII: Dieser Nutzer hat alle Mobs besiegt. "Kalt gemacht" finde ich eigentlich besser. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 14:16, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC)